KP: Study Break
by mattb3671
Summary: KP helps Rondo with a few... tips on how to do well on his SAT's. Most DEF a part of the Smuff Universe. K&R. Please, enjoy! Peace & Love, THANKS!


_Hello my friends! This little one shot came out quick, dripping in smuff! KP gives Rondo a few... tips on how to do well on his SAT's. In my AU, senior year, sometime in the fall,I guess. I haven't studied anything worse than an A&F girls butt in years, so if I'm off, well, I'm off. The school stuff isn't the important stuff in this little ditty. Peace & Love, and THANKS!_

* * *

**_Stoppable Home..._**

Kim sat on the edge of his bed, eyes half lidded, lips full, freshly glossed. She took deep, deep breaths, using the plain white t-shirt she had on under Ron's old jean jacket to it's full extent.

Her boy took his SAT's tomorrow. He had worked his tail off their last year of high school, pulling out a low B average. That, combined with his extra-carriculars(ah, helping save the WORLD!), and his coming SAT score, was going to get him into Upperton U. Or she'd be damned.

She was not going to go through her first year of college without Ron. Selfish? Yes. Needy? Yes. She didn't care. He was her Ron. Hers!

The interviewer at Ron's entrance exam had said, and she quoted: "If you can pull an SAT score in the thousands, we'll see you in Bryson Hall next year, Mr. Stoppable. Heaven forbid we be known for breaking up Team Possible!". She had been a nice, understanding woman, and had read Kim's mother's letter of recommendation with a soft eye, Kim was sure. God Bless her. That, combined with letters from her Dad, Wade, Mrs. Renton, Mr. Nakasumi, and, believe it or not, Mr. Barkin, all impassioned, had surely swayed her.

Kim had to have Ron with her at college. Had to. She loved him. He loved her. They did things together. Everything together. She would fail; well, not fail as in fail out, but not get the most out of education without Ronny.

Crutch; yeah maybe. Ron was... hers. HERS!

Twelve years, damnit. One year enjoyed with his arms around her. Curse them all if he wasn't by her side. She'd saved their biscuit, dang it. Many times! Let it ride!

Ron sat on his desk chair, notes in his lap. He'd studied readily with Drs. P. They'd tutored him hours on end. So had his parents, doing what they could. Mr. Stoppable was a whiz at finance, his Mom at business management. And cooking, which Ron wanted to study. His Mom fixed serious galumpkies; Dad had trained him in everything financial. Kim had been crazed about it. Monique had even tutored him in fashion and the arts, Brick and his Dad in sports and the art of sales and the market. His brain was maxed, full.

He'd done it for her. Cause she wanted him with her. She liked that.

She stared at him, sex ready in her eyes. "Ron, a Baloo is a..."

"Bear." He answered, ready for that one. He smiled his goofball grin. "KP, that's the sample question..."

Kim took off his jacket, breathing deep. Her 'girls' liked Ron's attentions, and hardened at the tip to salute him.

Ron's eyes got wider. White T-shirt. Tight white, with a scanty bra under.

"We'll room together after first semester Ron... two bedrooms, but one bed, your bed Ronny... now, was the civil war about slavery?" Kim grinned, licking her lips wet.

Ron's mind suddenly focused, sharp. He would, if he could, wake up next to KP. "No. More about the money. The land. But slavery was a big part. Lincoln was an abused child, he detested things like that."

"Hmm. Good." Kim answered, lifting her shirt. She striped it off, clad only in her bra. A nice pink Claudia's Mystery one that pushed her girls together. The clasp was in the front.

"Edison? What'd he do?" Kim asked, smiling, touching the clasp.

"Light bulb, and he helped the industrial revolution. Like Ford, he was the man, in those times." Ron answered, licking his lips. Why was his mouth so dry?

Kim smiled, moving about her business with the clasp. "You can cook me breakfast Ronny, french toast, with that nutmeg/cinnamon thing you do. Bacon. I like that. Every morning, and you can do want you want with the maple syrup. Anything you want... I'd like that..."

More of her body became visible to him, parts that he liked. Loved. Longed for. God, she had lovely breasts. Little, round, perfectly round, points. Standing tall, pointing upwards. Shriveled skin, brought forth by her own desire. Small, yet always hard, always touchable, always likable... suckable... bite... she _liked_ the bite. He knew it, she would moan, like she was in pre-K.

Maple syrup.

He would bite, then pull, sucking. She would say his name. Like a little girl. '_Wonny'. _Like a little girl getting a present, a present she had been expecting. Wanting.

Soft, hot, moaning. Female sounds. True sounds.

Bite. Chew. _Bite_-bite. Kim was responsive. Kim would squirm. That was hot, way hotter than big. He could spend hours just sucking, biting her. Tasting. Licking the curve under the slight swell she had. She tasted like salt, salt and... Kim. _Kim-taste_.

He had done as much. For hours. She had enjoyed it. Squirmed.

_Maple syrup_.

"Every _night_, Ron. I like it, I like it as much as you. As often. I like to think about waking in your arms every day. I really do. You, in school with me. Away from my Dad. Away from home. In _our_ home. Every _morning_, Ron. Now, solve for X...

She wrote an equation for him on the notebook between them. Ron looked at it, then wrote the answer, looking at the paper, looking at her breasts. Bite and pull. Syrup. He got it right, just solving it in his head.

"Show your work, Ronny..." Kim pouted, breath entering deep. Oh God, it was the PDP. The adult one. The lips that wrapped so well around his... when she was... dear God...

He grabbed his pencil, dulling it, pressing hard, writing. Whatever. Work. Show it. Fine. He did. Now let me look at her...

She climbed out of her pants, slowly, seeing his work was true, clad only in pretty pink underpants. He'd seen them before, and liked them then too. She noted his breath stopped. Her boobies moved with her, tiny mounds of flesh, which his eyes locked on. She giggled inside; small they may be, yet her Ron loved them. He liked to bite them. Monkey bites.

Kim sat on his bed, almost nude, his parents downstairs. They wouldn't come up, they were used to Kim's forced study sessions with their boy. They were alone.

Kim was only in her underpants. A thin barrier of pink cotton, a barrier that would smell like man candy. Ron knew now, that right answers would make them disappear.

"Physics, Ronny. Who was the godfather of the science, and what did he do?" Kim asked, then took a very deep breath, arms at her sides.

"Max Plank. Opened up a new school of thought. Opened up science to the free thinking researchers... oh, Kim. Oh, KP. No more studying, must touch, your body is chauncy..."

Kim stood, and smiled as she lowered her drawers. She held forth her hand to stop his advance, to place him back in his chair. "Every time you feel stumped, my Ronny, I want you to think of this night..."

She laid back on his bed, one hand smoothing down the line of her hip, scratching lightly back up to her abs. She was naked, and putting on a show for him; nothing trashy, her legs were closed, but her tummy was tight, her breath long and deep, tips hard, her scent invading the atmosphere. She ran her tongue across her upper lip, a lip painted honey brown, tasting of melted dark chocolate lip gloss.

"...and when you think of this night, the answers, which I know you know, will show up, right here..."

She brought her hand up, drawing a finger, tracing a line of the inevitable infinity eight down between her girls, down to her paunch, as thin and trite as it was, stopping right before she touched the crease of skin, bare skin, soft, female skin, at her center. Her hips drew her center out in a pout of non-puppy dog origins. This was wiles, wiles of the kind only her proud young body could provide.

"Cheating..." Ron breathed, watching. "...they're gonna think I cheated, KP. I'm gonna ace this test. No prob. God... that's so sexy... you are -

"Wet, Ronny, dripping with knowledge, just like you are. Yes, you're going to ace your SAT test, and be with me at college, aren't you?" she purred, longing for his touch to proceed his gaze.

She _was_ wet. She knew he smelled it, his Power kicking in. This was fun, this was brazen, this was sexy. His parents were just below, and here she was naked, in his bed, tempting him. Fun to be a girl. Fun to be just Kim Possible; girl.

"Kim... KP. I need to touch you. Right now. Please." he said, truth pouring out. His hands clenched tight.

"No. Do you really know it all? Are you going to do well on your SAT?"

"Kim, I want to be with you. Damn it." Ron said, serious face on. "You think I'm going to foul that up?"

She smiled. Point taken, message delivered.

"Touch me, right here..." She said, pointing to her shoulder blade, right below her collar bone. "... lips only. Bite if you want..."

He leaned in, licking, biting, drinking, right where she pointed. He spent time on that spot. And she did little girl groan.

She thought she was tough. She thought she would direct him all around her body, commanding him to lick here, suck this. Do as I say, love me, lick-lust this, drink from here. Ha.

He leaned in, working her shoulders with his hands, his lips, sucking, biting... lusting. She couldn't take it. A sheep, she was. Baa.

She was naked on his bed. Naked. His smell permeated from his pillow. Damn.

"Wonny..." she little girled, touching herself. "...lick me... bite..." these were the only commands she could come up with. Her head reeled. Come on, Ron. Now. Do it. Tongue. Please. "There... you know, lick it..."

Her back arched as his big fingers entered her, her absolute center calling out. His lips dropped, snatching a nipple, then a side, a hip, a lip, sucking, drinking...

**_end_** - **_Let's leave them be, shall we? Go kiss someone you love. Seriously. Kiss the shit out of them. THANKS! mattb3671_**


End file.
